Omamori Himari: After Story
by omafaz03
Summary: Hi guys, this is my first time writing. As you can see by the title this is an after story to the manga of Omamori Himari. It takes place as Yuuto starts his second year of school. I also added in a character of my own. I hope you like it. Any comments will be greatly appreciated. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Omamori Himari and it's characters. Both are owned by Milan Matra.

* * *

**Omamori Himari: After story**

**Chapter 1**

A boy with long black hair stood in front of a school. It almost completely covered his eyes. He had an average build and was just under 6 foot. He wore the school's uniform, which consisted of a long-sleeved white shirt, with dark blue trousers. 'Let go of Yuuto you perverted cat!' It was Rinko, Yuuto's childhood friend. 'Why should I? Young Master, I mean Yuuto belongs to me.' This voice was Himari, Yuuto's guardian. 'Can the both of you get along, we're already late for school. Since you two were fighting we had to stay behind to eat Shizuku's food.' The third voice was Yuuto. The three of them passed the gates and saw the mystery boy standing there. Yuuto approached him. 'Um, do you need help?' The boy turned to him. 'No, thank you.' He went on ahead of them. 'Who was that?' Yuuto questioned. Himari stared at him as he walked into the school._ I have a strange feeling._

The three of them walked to class and entered. The teacher had an annoyed look on her face. 'Yuuto, Rinko and Himari. Why are the three of you late?' Yuuto tried to think of a good answer, but failed. 'I'm sorry. I don't have a reason.' The teacher sighed. 'It's alright. I'll forgive you since it's the first day of the second year. Take you're seats.' The three of them sat in their specified seats. 'Now class we have a transfer student this year. He will be one of your classmates, so please take care of him.' The class was excited to meet the student. "It's a boy. I hope he's cute." 'Quiet down class. The student's name is Logan Hunter.' The class went silent. Logan walked into the room. Yuuto, Rinko and Himari were shocked. It was the boy in front of the gate. 'Hi. I'm Logan Hunter. From now on please take care of me.' He had a cold gaze in his hazel brown eyes. The girls let out squeals of joy. "Oh my gosh he's so cute." 'Logan, take a seat behind Amakawa Yuuto and let's begin the lesson.' Logan headed for the seat and stopped, looking at Himari's face. 'Is something wrong?' Logan continued observing her face. 'It's nothing.' Himari looked at Logan with a blank expression as he sat in his seat. _What was that about?_

After class Himari, Yuuto and Rinko went to the roof to eat lunch. Yuuto turned to look at Logan, seeing him surrounded by the girls of the class. _It looks like Logan's quite popular. _'Yuuto, want to come to the cafeteria with me to get some lunch.' It was Taizo, one of Yuuto's friends. 'Sorry Taizo, I'm eating with Himari and Rinko.' Taizo looked hurt. 'What about me? Aren't I your friend?' 'You could eat with us.' Taizo suddenly felt better. 'Really, than…' Himari and Rinko immediately rejected. Taizo looked depressed again. Yuuto headed to the roof with Himari and Rinko. 'Don't you think you two were too hard on Taizo?' They both nodded. 'No, he's such a pervert. Why are you friends with him?' Yuuto awkwardly smiled. 'Yuuto, what do you think of Logan?' Himari asked him. 'What do I think of him? I think he's a nice person. He's already fit in so well with everyone.' Himari was thinking. 'Don't get too close to him.' Rinko was annoyed. 'What does it matter if Yuuto becomes Logan's friend or not. Or are you jealous Logan's going to steal Yuuto away, stupid cat.' Himari got angry. 'It's not like that. You could sense it to couldn't you Yuuto. He has this heavy air around him. Almost like he's human, but not human.' Yuuto's expression went serious. 'Yeah, I could. I know he may be an Ayakashi, but I couldn't feel any killing intent coming from him. Just because I am a demon slayer doesn't mean I should kill every Ayakashi I see.' Himari smiled. 'That's just like you Yuuto. Should we confront him?' Yuuto nodded. 'No. If he is an Ayakashi then he should be able to sense that you are also one and that I am a demon slayer. If he wants to tell us then he will openly talk to us. For now let's ignore him.' Himari nodded. 'Understood.' The three of them ate their lunch then headed back to the classroom. Himari kept an eye on Logan throughout the lesson, to try and see what he's up to. She could see him sneak a few glances at her. When she turned her head he quickly faced the front of the class. _Why does he keep looking at me?_

School was over so Yuuto, Rinko and Himari were packing their things away. 'I'll be going ahead.' Yuuto nodded. 'Goodbye class rep.' She nodded and left. Himari, Yuuto, Rinko and Logan were the last students in the class. Logan went ahead of them. Rinko saw the opportunity so she took it. 'Bye Logan. See you tomorrow.' Logan turned back with a cold gaze. He then walked off leaving Rinko behind. This shocked Rinko so much that she froze. 'Oho. Does Rinko possibly like Logan?' This brought Rinko back to reality. 'Don't be stupid. I was only being friendly.' Rinko's expression turned sad. 'He reminds me of Yuuto when he first moved here. If he acts so reserved then he won't make any friends.' Rinko looked worried. 'It's not our problem. The only thing I care about is Yuuto.' Himari hugged Yuuto from behind, pressing her breasts against him. 'H-Himari. I can feel something soft on my back.' Seeing this pissed Rinko of, so she hit both Yuuto and Himari on the head. 'I'm talking about something serious and you're doing this in front of me.' Yuuto was rubbing his head. 'You didn't have to hit me so hard Rinko.' Rinko turned her head to Yuuto with a scary expression. 'What did you say?' Yuuto cowered in fear. 'Nothing.' His expression went serious. 'Himari, Rinko is right. We should at least be friends with Logan since he's new in school.' This shocked Himari. 'I thought you wanted to ignore him.' 'I meant we should ignore the fact that he's an Ayakashi. It wouldn't hurt to have another friend.' Himari was reluctant, but she agreed. 'Okay fine, but I will keep a constant eye on him to make sure he doesn't do anything.' Yuuto smiled. 'Agreed.'

The three of them left the class and headed for home. _I still can't believe that my house was destroyed during that fight with Tamano-no-mae. A lot sure has happened in the space of one year. _Yuuto had a serious look on his face, so Rinko was worried. 'Why are you so quiet, Yuuto?' Yuuto turned to Rinko. 'Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about something.' They passed the bridge where they met Kuesu. _I've met a lot of interesting people. People I could never replace. _A man in a black overcoat blocked their path. He was huge. Himari and Yuuto could feel his dark aura. They both had serious expressions on their faces. 'What's wrong Himari, Yuuto?' Yuuto put his arm in front of Rinko. 'Stay behind me.' Rinko was surprised but did as Yuuto said. 'Who are you? What do you want?' The man wore a fedora, which covered his face. 'You look like strong people. Are you a demon slayer?' Himari already leaped in for the attack, using yatsuna. He guarded with his arm. The blade was stopped by his skin. 'You shouldn't play with swords young lady. You may get hurt.' This left Himari in shock. _He blocked yatsuna with nothing but his arm. Who is he? _Himari jumped back. 'Himari, leave this to me.' Himari looked at Yuuto with a worried expression. 'Alright Yuuto. Show him how powerful the head of the Amakawa family is.' Yuuto nodded then faced the Ayakashi. 'Yes. I'm a demon slayer of the Amakawa clan.' The man smiled. 'Are you sure you want to fight me by yourself?' Yuuto smiled. 'I'm not going to let you cause harm to Himari or Rinko. I will protect them.' The Ayakashi laughed. 'Then prepare to die.' The Ayakashi took of his overcoat and dark aura burst from his body, transforming it. Black horns grew on his head and carried on from his spine. He grew a long tail and his skin turned to red scales. On his hands, long claws grew and the shirt he wore burst open. On his back he grew long wings, the inside of these wings were a darker red. His head changed into the shape of a dragon and his hair burned away. His eyes changed into a dark red with slits in the middle. Himari stared at him in horror. 'Impossible. There have never been dragon Ayakashi before. How could you exist?' The Ayakashi laughed. 'I'll tell you if you defeat me, demon slayer.' The dragon Ayakashi dashed towards Yuuto at a blistering speed. Yuuto was just able to dodge. He pulled out a dagger hidden in his shoe. 'You think you can hurt me with that? Don't look down on me.' The dragon Ayakashi dashed towards Yuuto. Yuuto's body began to glow and he disappeared from view. 'Where did you go?' Before he could react Yuuto cut of the dragon's arm. This made him howl in pain. 'How? You shouldn't be able to cut me.' Himari smiled. 'Fool, did you really fight with Yuuto without knowing about his ability?' Yuuto revealed his dagger. 'This ability is called light ferry. This power allows me to amplify any item I wish by basking it with my light.' The Ayakashi smiled. 'What an interesting power.' He picked up his arm and placed it where it was severed. 'But I have a few tricks of my own.' The arm started to reattach itself. Himari lost her smile. _He can even recover lost limbs. _Yuuto stared in horror. _How am I supposed to defeat something like this? _'It seems I'll have to fight more seriously.' The dragon blitzed towards Yuuto. Rinko was unable to see him, but Yuuto was. The dragon slashed at Yuuto several times. Yuuto parried the attacks with his dagger, but was being overpowered. The dragon did a more powerful slash and this broke the dagger. _Shit. Now I can't parry his attacks. _As the dragon neared for the attack, Himari jumped in, blocking it. She grew her cat ears and tail, enabling her to take the attack more easily. Yatsuna received a faint crack. 'Himari? I said this was my fight.' Himari pushed the Ayakashi back. 'I can't just let you die.' Yuuto looked hurt. 'Did I really look that pathetic?' Both Himari and Rinko nodded. Yuuto looked to be in a depressed state. 'It doesn't matter who I fight. As long as I kill all demon slayers.' The dragon dashed forward. _Yatsuna can't take another hit like that. _As the attack was about to land, someone else appeared in front of them and blocked it with a sword, pushing him back. The sword was a regular katana with a red hilt. _Who is that? _He turned back. 'Are you alright?' It was Logan. Himari, Yuuto and Rinko were in shock. 'Logan. What are you doing here?' 'That's not important now. I'll explain later.' Logan noticed Himari's ears and tail. 'Why do you look like a cat?' Himari looked embarrassed and retracted them. 'I'll explain later as well.' Logan turned to the dragon. He was shocked when he saw him. _Impossible. A dragon?_ 'Who are you?' The Ayakashi laughed. 'I'm a dragon Ayakashi. Are you a demon slayer?' Logan looked confused. 'What's an Ayakashi?' Everyone stared at him in bewilderment. Himari spoke. 'You blocked an Ayakashi's attack, but you don't know about them.' Logan nodded. The dragon smiled. 'An Ayakashi is basically a demon.' 'Oh now I understand.' Logan's expression turned serious. 'What does that have to do with why you are attacking my classmates?' His eyes were filled with anger. The Ayakashi smiled. 'I'll tell you if you defeat me, demon slayer.' He dashed towards him at full throttle. Logan jumped out of the way, dodging his attacks. The Ayakashi flexed his wings, moving with Logan. He slashed at him with his claws. In a split second Logan cut through all of his claws. The dragon smiled as they reattached themselves. _Regeneration. How does he have that? _Yuuto stared at Logan. _Just who are you? How could you have reacted at that speed stopping his attack? _Logan was looking at the Ayakashi. _How can I stop him? His limbs reattach when I cut them off. _The Ayakashi continued his onslaught of attacks, trying to overpower Logan. Logan parried some of his attacks, and, when he found the opportunity, struck his body. The small cuts Logan inflicted didn't heal. _Small cuts don't heal. Maybe I can stop him if I use that._ Himari stared at Logan's sword technique. _It looks like that sword is an extension of his arm. He could possibly be as good as me. _The Ayakashi tried to slash Logan, extending his arm. Logan dodged and severed his arm. The arm dropped in front of the Ayakashi and he tried to follow up, but the Ayakashi parried with his claws causing Logan to retreat backwards. Logan expected his arm to regenerate, but the Ayakashi picked his arm up and reattached it. _I see. So my theory is right. _'You won't be able to defeat me like this. Why do you keep these futile attacks up? I'll just regenerate.' 'That's not true is it, dragon Ayakashi.' He lost his smile. 'What do you mean? Of course I'll regenerate back. You saw me regenerate my limbs back this entire time.' Himari looked at Logan. _What are you talking about? _'I've been wondering this entire fight. Why haven't you used your flames?' This shocked the Ayakashi. 'You're a dragon aren't you so you should be able to use fire, but during this entire fight you haven't used it. You had several opportunities to use it. Why haven't you?' 'Well, that's because, I don't need to use it on someone as weak as you.' Logan looked at him with cold eyes. 'You're the one that's weak.' The dragon was shocked. 'Not being able to use fire, only being able to reattach limbs. You haven't fully mastered your powers. You won't be able to beat me as you are.' The Ayakashi was pissed off. His aura darkened even more and his horns turned jagged. 'I'll kill you. I'll kill all demon slayers.' The black aura became too heavy for Rinko and she passed out. 'Rinko. Are you alright, Rinko?' Logan spoke. 'She's alright. She just passed out by his intense aura. You can feel it to, can't you?' Yuuto nodded. _It's surprising. How could he have such a dark aura surrounding his body? What did the demon slayers do? _He dashed towards Logan and attacked. His attacks were more violent and reckless. Logan jumped over the Ayakashi landing behind him. 'I'll stop you.' Logan focused and both Yuuto and Himari could feel power bursting out. Fire burst from the sword Logan carried. Himari stared at Logan. _It couldn't be. _'Awaken and lend me your strength. Dragon Hinoken.' The flames fully enveloped the sword, transforming it. On the handle, a guard had formed covering Logan's hand. On the guard was the design of a small dragon and the blade itself had doubled in width changing into a fiery red colour with a black border on the edge of it. _The legendary fire blade, Dragon Hinoken. How did you acquire it? _'You think you can beat me just because your swords bigger? I'll kill you no matter what.' The Ayakashi dashed towards Logan and tried to slice him in half. Logan stepped out of the way and in a split second he chopped of his left arm. 'You think that will stop me. I'll just reattach it.' Before his arm could reattach it combusted and turned to ash. The Ayakashi eyes widened in fear. 'H-How? How did you burn my arm to ash?' Logan revealed his blade. 'The Dragon Hinoken is a blade that harnesses the power of fire. Only certain people can use it. I'm one of those chosen few.' He gritted his teeth. 'If that's the case than I'll attack from the sky.' The Ayakashi jumped in the air and dived towards him. Logan focused and slashed the air, sending flames towards him. This caused him to fall to the ground. 'Just give up. You won't win.' The Ayakashi got up. 'I'll never give up. I'll kill all demon slayers no matter what.' Logan looked into his eyes. He remembered having the same eyes. Eyes filled with hatred, vengeance. The Ayakashi ran towards him. 'Stop. I don't want to kill you.' Logan dodged his attacks. He knew it was futile to say anything to him. _Idiot. _The Ayakashi attacked with his right arm. Logan parried, leaving his chest open, and sliced him in half at the waist. The Ayakashi's lower body combusted, turning to ash. Logan stood over his body. The Ayakashi smiled. 'It looks like I failed.'

Yuuto and Himari walked towards the Ayakashi. Yuuto questioned him. 'Who are you?' The Ayakashi smiled. 'We are from the dragonic clan called the dragonic knights.' Yuuto griped his hand tightly. 'What did the demon slayers do to your clan?' 'They slaughtered them all.' Yuuto got shocked. 'All twelve of the demon slayer clans worked together with other Ayakashi to wipe us out.' Yuuto looked at him with sad eyes. 'Why?' 'Because they feared the power we had. We were a peaceful clan. We didn't do anything to upset the lives of humans, but the demon slayers didn't see it like that. Since we have this great power they saw us as a threat and eliminated us.' Logan looked at the Ayakashi, feeling sympathy for him. 'Why didn't you give up your hatred? You could have lived a peaceful life if you did.' The Ayakashi looked at Logan. 'If you lost the people dearest to you, would you be able to let it go?' Logan gripped his hand tightly. 'Your fight isn't over. There will be more dragon Ayakashi so you better prepare yourself.' Logan stared at him. 'What is your objective?' He smiled. 'War with humans.' After saying that the Ayakashi died leaving the three of them in shock. His body combusted and turned to ash.

Himari drew Yatsuna and aimed it at Logan. 'Who are you?' Yuuto put his hand on Himari's shoulder. 'You shouldn't point your sword at someone that helped us.' Logan's sword changed back to normal and he sheathed it. 'I am who I said. Logan Hunter.' Logan turned to her. 'I am a mage of sorts.' Himari didn't sheath her blade. 'Why are you here? Are you this dragon's accomplice?' Logan nodded. 'No, I felt an extremely dark aura, something I hadn't felt in a while, so I came to check it out. You seemed to be losing so I decided to help.' 'We would have won earlier had you not been in our way.' 'But Himari, we were clearly losing.' Himari turned towards Yuuto with anger, causing him to turn away. Rinko woke up. She felt dizzy from just awakening. When her eyes cleared, Rinko saw Himari acting hostile towards Logan, so she put herself between them. 'Stop. You shouldn't fight with each other.' Himari didn't waver. 'Move out of the way Rinko. I haven't determined whether he is an enemy or not.' Rinko looked annoyed. 'He obviously isn't an enemy. If he was, why would he have saved us from that Ayakashi?' Yuuto nodded. 'Rinko has a point, Himari.' Himari sighed and reluctantly lowered her blade. 'Just one more question Logan. Where did you obtain that legendary blade, Dragon Hinoken?' Logan looked at the blade. 'I got it from a dear friend of mine, who passed away.' Himari looked sad hearing that comment. 'I'm sorry. I didn't know.' 'Now let me ask a question.' 'Sure. What is it?' 'Why do you have cat ears and a tail?' Himari smiled. 'Isn't it obvious? I'm a cat Ayakashi.' 'So there are more types of Ayakashi.' Logan turned to head off. 'If that's all you want to know than I'll-' Yuuto cut in. 'Actually we were wondering if you would like to join us tomorrow. We're going to a café to hang out and we would also like you to be our friend. Since you are new at school I think it is important to make new friends.' Logan smiled. It was the first time the group saw his genuine smile. _These people are too kind. _'I'll think about it. See you in school.' Logan left and the three of them headed home. 'You did it Yuuto. You got through to him.' Rinko smiled. 'Yeah. I don't know if he will open up from just this, but at least he will know he won't be alone.' Himari grabbed onto Yuuto's arm, pressing her breast against it. 'Do you want a boy that badly? Aren't I enough?' Himari was laughing as she teased him. 'Refrain from doing perverted things in my presence.' 'Why? We are going out.' Those words hit Rinko hard. _That's right. I was so happy that Yuuto protected me, I forgot. But it still doesn't take away the fact that I'm his childhood friend. _'Rinko, are you alright?' It was Yuuto. Rinko remembered his words. _That's right. Even if he doesn't love me like he does Himari, he will still risk his life to protect everyone he cares about. That's just the sort of person he is._ Rinko nodded. 'I'm fine.' Rinko smiled and the three of them headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Omamori Himari. Omamori Himari and it's characters are owned by Milan Matra.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The front door to an apartment opened. Logan walked inside and put his school bag down near the door while shutting it. Next to the door was a switch which Logan pressed, illuminating the front room. It was a fairly plain room coloured cream. There was a table in the centre and a bed on the left corner. Logan removed his sword and hid it underneath the bed. To the right was the entrance to the kitchen and a door that led to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and washed his face and hands. After doing so Logan walked to the kitchen and pulled a pre made meal out of the fridge. As he was about to warm it up in the microwave, someone knocked on his door.

'Give me a minute.' Logan exited the kitchen and opened it. Standing in front of him was a small girl three quarters of his height. She looked to be the age of 12. Her hair was in a bob cut style and coloured hazel brown. As for her eyes, they were the colour of metallic silver. She wore a blue t-shirt and jeans. 'Lilith, what are you doing here?' 'My mum wanted to invite you to dinner to repay you for looking after me.' Logan was surprised. 'I didn't do that for a reward. She needed someone to look after you because she was at work. Besides, I already have something to eat.' Lilith puffed out her cheeks. 'Is it that pre-made food?' Logan looked away. 'You know how bad that is for you. You should come to eat with us, you don't want to waste the food she made for you, do you?' Logan sighed. 'When you say it like that, it makes me feel like I'm the bad guy here. Alright, I'll eat with you.' Logan closed his apartment door and followed Lilith to hers. Logan's apartment was on the third floor and Lilith's was on the second. She knocked on the door and a few seconds later a beautiful women opened the door. She had the same hazel coloured hair that Lilith had, but it ran down her back and stopped at her hips. Her eyes also resembled Lilith as well. She looked so delicate that it felt as if she would shatter if you touched her. She wore a casual white dress with a dotted pattern on it. This was Lilith's mother. 'Oh, Logan you decided to come.' Logan nodded. 'Lilith convinced me to, and I also wanted to taste your cooking again.' She smiled. 'Nice job Lilith.' Lilith gave a smile of satisfaction. 'So, what did you make?' 'Your favourite, roast.' Logan inhaled deeply and could smell the roasted potatoes and chicken. Everyone gathered around the much larger table placed in the centre of the room. Before Logan could bite into the chicken, Lilith's mother asked 'Logan, how was your first day of school?' 'It was fine.' She looked at him concerned. 'Did you make any friends yet?' Logan smiled. 'I don't know. I'll have to see.' He bit into the chicken and a nostalgic flavour hit him. It was his favourite dish because it was the last meal he had together with his parents, before they were killed. 'Why are you so quiet Logan?' Lilith asked, concerned. Her face suddenly brightened up. 'Could it be that you've found a girlfriend?' Logan coughed violently, almost chocking on the chicken. 'Idiot. Like I would have a girlfriend.' Logan suddenly remembered Himari. _She looked a lot like her. _Lilith smiled. 'Who are you thinking about?' 'No one. Mind your own business.' Her mother laughed. 'That's enough Lilith, stop teasing him.' 'You're no fun.' The three of the talked and laughed until night. You wouldn't have thought that this family would be so happy knowing about their past. It wasn't always just Lilith and her mother. Lilith had a father, who is now gone.

_It's been a year since I moved here. On the day I moved into that apartment there was a huge argument around the second floor. I didn't think much of it because it was my first day here so I thought it would be a onetime occurrence. The argument lasted about an hour and died down. The next day there was another argument, but much louder. I could her screaming so I decided to see what was happening. I ran to the second floor and knocked on the door. No answer. I listened by the door and could hear faint crying. The door looked old so I kicked it open. I saw three people in the apartment, Lilith, her mother and father. Lilith and her mother were on the floor and her father was standing over them. I could smell it from here, he reeked of alcohol. Both Lilith and her mother were covered in bruises. Enraged I asked 'What are you doing?' He finally took notice of my presence and turned. The man's face was covered with a messy, black beard making it hard to see his features. Both of his eyes were bloodshot red and he wore a green top covered with stains. He talked, the words a slur across his lips. 'What does it look like? I'm disciplining them.' This ignited my rage even further. I looked at Lilith and her mother, their eyes filled with fear and pleading for help. He turned to Lilith, his hand raised. I knew what was coming and I stepped in-between them. 'I won't let you touch them.' 'Why are you interfering? They're my family.' 'You lost the right to call them your family when you laid your hands on them.' This angered the man and he tried to swing his fist at me. I grabbed it and twisted, forcing him to his knees. I continued twisting, threatening to break his wrist. Before his wrist broke, he passed out from the pain. I turned to Lilith and her mother. 'Are the both of you alright?' I reached my hand out to them and Lilith took it. She broke down crying and I hugged her, trying to calm her down. 'It's alright. He won't bother you two again.' I called the police and they arrested Lilith's father, liberating them from him. Soon after that, Lilith's mother got herself a job to support both herself and Lilith. When she has to work late shifts, her mother relies on me to take care of Lilith. They truly are amazing people._ Lilith stared at me, confused. 'What are you thinking about?' Logan smiled. 'Nothing.'


End file.
